Kowalski's Wigilia with friends
by Nachtgeschichte
Summary: Kowalski would like to celebrate Christmas Eve in the Polish style. Will the rest enjoy it? No parings, contains Polish words.


So, uhm as I wrote in one of my previous fanfics I believe that Kowalski is Polish. My view is that he was brought up by an elderly couple of scientists (I'm planning to write a fanfic about his origin). Since the Christmas Eve looks different in Poland than in the USA I decided to write this little piece of writing. I'm following the Silesian custom plus my own. References to: _Jungle Law, A Christmas Caper, Merry Madagascar, The All Nighter Before Christmas._

* * *

1830 hours, New York City, Zoo, Penguin habitat

Pierwsza gwiazdka:

"One question: How on Earth are we supposed to see the first star? We're in New York City…I'm surprised the Moon is visible." On the artificial floe Skipper looked up at the sky.

"Skippah, we could turn the lights off…" Private suggested, he started to become hungry.  
"You know Private how it ended last time. Lack of electricity, total anarchy…Kowalski! Do you want an anarchy? Cause I don't!"

The tall penguin was standing by the telescope. "It's a tradition to wait for the little star before sitting down to the vigil supper."

"You see them all through the telescope. Isn't it enough?"

"No, it has to be visible with the naked eye. I bet on the Pole Star. We should be grateful for the clear evening sky anyway."

After few minutes of silence accompanied by Rico's hellish stomach growling, Skipper whispered to his weapon expert: "One kaboom star, pronto." Rico made sure Kowalski was not watching, choked up a smallish rocket and launched it quietly. It flew up very high. "K'walski! The star has come!"

Kowalski turned around surprised. This wasn't the part of the sky he expected to see the little star. "Really?"

"Yes, you know how it is with the stars, so capricious. Now move." Skipper was dragging Kowalski down the entrance before the light of the rocket disappeared."

Few seconds later the North Star shone bright upon New York.

* * *

Zbłąkani wędrowcy:

The HQ was already decorated: the provisional table had a nice white tablecloth with a bundle of hay underneath; an advent wreath in the middle with some stuff inside, like fish, candy, box of matches, salt cellar (a symbol that these should be always present); flickering lights on the walls; small Christmas tree in the corner and the fireplace screensaver on the tv screen.

The penguins sat down by the served table. An odd number of dishes, mostly fish: carp, rollmops, panga, herring also Polish sauerkraut, makówki and compote. There were five plates. Private looked at the additional one puzzled. "Are we expecting someone?"

"No, it's for an unexpected guest. You see, on the Christmas Eve no one should be alone. That's why when someone knocks at your door you have to welcome him or her and feast together." Kowalski explained.

"Awww, that's a lovely custom. Just like the Lunacorns say-"

„Hellooo neighbours. I, your fabulous king, saw the rocket and I know that you're preparing for the New Julian's Eve. Ya have the king's support."

"What rocket?" Kowalski asked.

"Ringtail! Can't you be annoying somewhere else?" King Julien was standing by Private's first prize, noticing all the food, he smiled brightly. "A party for the king! Maurice, Mort! Come down! The flightless birds made a surprise for me." And with that he placed himself by the table, the other lemurs joining him. "Do ya have something which is not a stinky fish?" The leader's eye started to twitch.

"The compote is made of dry fruits." Private handed the jug to Maurice who poured the drink to glasses. "How about Marlene? She is all alone. I'll go and get her, Skippah." The Brit left the room.

"I recall you said one guest…a lost wanderer, wasn't it?"

Kowalski shrugged: "Tradition doesn't say 'no' to more guests. The more, the merrier."

"Wise words my feathered friend! I'm the last wonderer. I wonder why Mort is still here!" Julien munched on the poppy seed dessert. Skipper faceflippered.

"…I hope it's worth the trouble because it's not funny to go out in such a co-WOW." Marlene jumped into the HQ and gaped immediately, not sure if it was good to see her friends, especially Skipper and Julien, sitting by one table or more disturbing. In fact, Mort was under the table, with the feet.

* * *

Opłatek:

"I don't know about you but the sauerkraut took it all tonight." Skipper patted his belly with satisfaction. Rico confirmed it with a loud burp.

"It's time for the Christmas wafer~" Kowalski said melodically.

"Yay!" Private took his wafer and waddled to Marlene, starting to wish her all the best.

"Not that, I can't move, maybe later." Skipper sulked.

"No, no, no. It's the most important part of the Christmas Eve supper. Sharing the Christmas wafer with family and friends is a symbol of forgiveness and unity. Let me help you." Kowalski didn't let go.

* * *

"I wish you to not be such a lippy penguin."

"And I wish you to not be such an annoying mammal."

"To go with the flow!"

"To stay away from me!"

"Boys. Boys!" Marlene stepped between the king and Skipper. "You exchanged 'wishes', now break off each other's wafers and that will be it."

"Huh, at least they were sincere." Private pointed out, turning to Kowalski. "Done with the sharing, what are we going to do now?"

"Since you want to open the gifts tomorrow, I think we could gather round." The penguins, lemurs and otter congregated around the tv set. Julien told unbelievable stories about the 24th of Julianuary, they recalled how Private was looking for a gift for Ted and discussed the upcoming Kidsmas, Marlene gesticulated while telling the story of a stork she had met in her previous zoo. In the end Roger called by and tried to teach them a nice carol which he had came up with.

* * *

"Funny." Marlene remarked. "The fireplace is fake and I have a feeling as if it was true. It's so warm in here."

"It's the atmosphere, Marlene. And the fire in our hearts." Private said dreamily and looked around at his friends, who, one by one, smiled back at him. He stopped his sight at Kowalski. "Did you enjoy our Christmas Eve?"

"I couldn't ask for more, Private."


End file.
